Liam Buchanan
|ocupation = |epithet = Child of the Sword (剣子 Kenko) |jva = Unknown |eva = |extra1 = }} Liam Buchanan (ブキャナンリアム Bukyanan Riamu) otherwise known as Child of the Sword (剣子 Kenko) is the son of the legendary Leonardo Buchanan, nephew to Richard Buchanan and currently an of the . He is noted to be quite the talent and is expected to move greatly in the future. Appearance Once upon a time, Liam bore a childish and almost baby-like appearance; with a chubby and round face, large black eyes and slightly unusual brown and black dual toned hair which was short and kept parted towards his left. Along with this he was seen as very short and bore a very childish figure. He normally wore a standard black kimono-zori along with a red haori over it, a white obi sash at his waist and sandals. Currently, as a pre-teen, he has matured significantly, being much taller than before; albeit still remaining short by normal standards. He is seen with a more angular face structure than before and is required to wear spectacles for his problem with short-sightedness. His build is slim and fit, though he does not possess any exceptionally notable muscular definition, he is "working on it" in his own words. Currently he is seen in a more modernized look consisting of an average red collared shirt which is short-sleeved and can be zipped up or let down, on winter months he wears a long-sleeved variant of this. Along with this he is seen in an average pair of black pants and wears a pair of slacks. He holds his blade Ninigi at his back tied with a single red sash around his shirt. Personality Liam in all aspects can be considered a "spoiled child" due to his upbringing. He is unaware of the conflict that goes on in the world and has very little ideas about the differentiation between different types of individuals. Though he is not arrogant by any means and is shown as rather modest; Liam himself has been noted on many-a-occasion to be blissfully ignorant of the world surrounding him, being enclosed in one of his own creation. He dislikes combat a great deal, using it as a means only for self-defense and will only resort to the use of combat when he is threatened. He is a natural charm with the ladies and tends to be the flirt much like his dad used to be; a fact that he is berated about from his uncle and mother, but encouraged by his father. Even in other situations, Liam can use his way with words to turn a situation around and plays an overall large aspect in his retreats and combat strategies. He bears an immense devotion to the ideals of "good" and those of the Marines, believing that of the force of evil should be eradicated from the universe. Though his father and uncle know that this shouldn't be the case, they willingly allow him to think his own ideals, wanting him to grow out of them himself and become more accomplished as a result. As a child, Liam has very little control over his emotions, easily influenced from outsiders who are able to rather effortlessly provoke his emotions. At this time it is viewed that Liam's anger is one to behold, his face becomes absolutely monstrous and his movements impeccably quick yet reckless, causing his defeat more than one time. At other times Liam can easily be fallen into the depths of sadness from issues, and is one to tear up in a moment's notice. Though as soon as he has gotten over these, he is back to active state of joy. Witty, cunning and wholly loyal to his causes, Liam is a charming individual who has placed himself somewhere in everybody's hearts. Even those who want him eradicated remark on how unique of an individual Liam is when based upon ideals and personality. His mother and father wish to see his growth into a fine young man, but are waiting for the day he comes out of this shell he is encapsulated in. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Weapon Ninigi (瓊瓊杵 A red jewel, a beautiful jewel, on a wooden pestle) Trivia Behind the Scenes